


The Bachlelor party

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Shield? more like a very untraditional family! [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bachelor Party, Fitz is the best bestman ever, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of "Just Brothers mission" and "A Better Man". Grant is" kidnapped "by the guys on the team for his bachelor party. Direction: SHIELD Laser-tag field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bachlelor party

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine told me that "A Better Man" seemed to be "Just a mission brothers"'s sequel and so here I am. In addition, many of you both here and on my tumblr asked me to write a sequel, and I am always here to satisfied the brave people who read my fic. Grant Ward and laser tag. Or did you see him better in Las Vegas!? I think he would enjoy it more so.  
> And the Avengers? This is the first time I write about Tony and Steve (my favorite superheroes ... Coulson would be proud of me) and I must admit that I'm exited. Then, well, my favorite archer couldn't miss, although this time Clintasha is separate.  
> Ready to find out what Jemma and May have organized Skye's bachelorette party? Stay tuned!

 

It seemed like a normal morning, like many others, but it wasn't normal at all. Grant had just had a good night's sleep as he had never had in his life. From when he was back with Skye, the sleepless night because of the nightmares seemed a distant memory and it seemed that Skye had the power to take away the bad dreams.

 

 

As if Grant were to have another reason to be happy, in two weeks Skye would officially become Mrs. Ward.

 

 

In fact, Skye had made an immense gift of telling him yes, and she had made him the happiest man on earth just giving him the chance to live with her for the rest of his life.

 

 

"You'll see Ward," said Fitz, "No one can say no to a marriage proposal like this"

 

 

The bus was too quiet that morning: no yelling or laughing, he didn't feel even Fitzsimmons babble something scientifi in the kitchen and Skye trying to follow them, or Coulson and May discussing their next mission at the holographic table, it was all too quiet.

 

 

"Hey Tripp," said Grant coming out of the cabin he shared with Skye "I thought you didn't come back from the mission before tomorrow"

 

"We were fast," said Tripp, smiling at his friend.

 

"So? How is it working with Romanoff? "

 

"Stressful" Tripp said with a sigh, "That woman never ceases to amaze me, Bro"

 

"I told you so"

 

 

But he had no time to say more. As he entered the kitchen he was attacked by someone, while someone else put a black bag on his head.

 

 

Yes, it was definitely a day to remember.

 

***

 

For first thing, his "kidnappers" loaded him with force in one of the SUVs parked in the hold, and it was suspicious. His spy senseshad been awakened and was sniffing the air like a bloodhound.

 

 

"SURPRISE!" someone shouted at one point, removing the bag from his head.

 

His captors were nothing more than Tripp, Fitz and Coulson.

 

"Was it really necessary kidnapping me?" asked Grant amused.

 

"Hey, you would never come of your own free will," said Fitz, who was sitting beside him on the back seat.

 

"And we certainly didn't want you to lose you your bachelor party, Dude" said Tripp from the passenger seat while Coulson was driving.

 

"My what?" Grant asked, surprised.

 

"A Bachelor party" Fitz said "C'mon Ward!I had one too "

 

"Fitz, get drunk at a bar and get to play three games in a row to pac-man I think it's not considered as a bachelor party" said Coulson.

 

"It's not my fault if my bestmans had organized this" Leo said.

 

 

After a few minutes, Coulson stopped the car in front of what looked like an abandoned shack in the middle of the forest.

 

 

"What are we doing here?" Grant asked confused.

 

"Laser-tag," said Fitz.

 

"What? How did you know? "Said Grant.

 

"Your future wife says that to mine, and she has mentioned it to me" said Leo.

 

"I was carrying my little brother in a Laser-tag place when we were fed of our family and Maynard" Grant said with a sad smile, "I've never play that since that"

 

"Tripp had thought to bring you to Las Vegas," Leo said, "But you're not a strippers's type right?"

 

"Oh no, I'm loyal to Skye" Grant said seriously.

 

"Glad to hear it" Coulson said, opening the door of the cabin.

 

 

"Well, we came here to talk or to play laser tag?" Said a male voice behind them.

 

"You don't mind if I brought someone right?" Asked Coulson.

 

 

As soon as he turned , Grant found himself in front of the entire Avengers team, except the female member of the group: Natasha Romanoff.

 

 

"And you, what are you doing here?" Said Grant surprised.

 

Although he was now used to meet the Avengers from time to time, he always felt a little 'embarrassed in front of people like Iron Man or Captain America.

 

"You really think I would have missed the chance to beat the best agents of the SHIELD, Romeo?" Stark said, shaking his hand.

 

"Hello Grant," said Steve greeting him "I apologize in advance to all the things that will come out from the Tony's mouth. You don't mind if I brought Bucky right? "

 

 

Bucky Barnes had in fact taken Romanoff's place in that specific occasion and now he stared at Grant holding a laser-tag rifle with his metal arm.

 

"Grant Ward" he said, shaking his hands with his human arm "Bucky Barnes. I've heard a lot about you. "

 

"Me too Barnes," said Grant.

 

 

"Dr. Banner. It's a pleasure to see you again, "said Grant.

 

"It's my pleasure too Agent Ward" Banner said, "When Dr. Fitz invites you to a laser tag game, it's hard to say no."

 

 

Of course, having the Hulk as an opponent would be fun.

 

 

"Ward, my most sincere congratulations on your marriage. Even by Jane, but I think she will make them directly to your loved one "said Thor.

 

"Thank you," said Grant "Hey Barton! Where did you put Romanoff? "he asked then turned to Clint.

 

"She decided to go out and celebrate with your future wife ,Ward!" Clint said, shaking his hand, "She said she would have loved to come, since she isen't really a SPA type, and she still have to teach you a little something or two "

 

 

"Are we here to talk as sissies or playing Laser Tag?" asked Tony, clutching a rifle.

 

"Tony, take off to you head the idea of being the team leader," said Steve.

 

"Who else would I be?" Stark said, laughing.

 

"The last time you played with your armor sute, it dosen't seem right to me," said Steve.

 

"Oh, You always need to be a good citizen, grandpa" asked Tony.

 

"Steve is right," said Bucky.

 

"This is mutiny," said Tony.

 

 

"Barton? Shield or Avenger? "Coulson said, handing him a rifle.

"SHIELD" Clint said, "Stark is not exactly the best as a leader. And don't worry sir, I have my special arrows! " He said, pointing to his bow.

 

"Hey, I'm still here," Tony protested, "C'mon Agents, let us see if SHIELD training served to something."

 

 

"Well team," said Coulson "Any strategy?"

 

"I've got some Sir." said Clint.

 

"Let them see what we are made of" said an excited Fitz, taking a gun twice of his sice, and when Leo Fitz picked up a weapon of any kind it was never anything good.

 

"At your orders, Agent Fitz!" Tripp said, laughing.

 

 

And while the Avengers team was hiding in the bush, and his team was preparing for the battle, Grant couldn't help but think that this would be the best Bachelor party he could ever ask for.

 


End file.
